Diaper Note
by Detrail
Summary: Warning: This story contains diapers, diaper usage, humiliation, and AB/DL themes. If these do not appeal to you, then please do not read any further. Light Ponami come into contact with an odd book that allows him to make other ponies incontinent, what he plans to do with this is something nopony can comprehend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is 10:52 am, as I gaze at the clock on the wall, the teacher is going on about something tediously simple, and I am bored. I look out the window next to my desk, those ponies continue their mindless trotting from place to place. My eyes peer back at the book in front of me, I carefully turn the page making sure no one else witness what oddities exist on the other side. At this point its contents were ingrain into my mind, but visibly seeing it help me cope with my own sad reality. On it is the picture of a lightly tan mare with a brown mane, but she is lying down in a provocative pose beckoning the observer. This is a porongraphic image, but not that 'normal' crap you can easily find. I continue to turn the page and the truth behind the picture is quite evident to anypony looking. That mare lying down, is diapered.

"Mr. Light Ponami, please read the next page."

It is the teacher, keeping my cool I flip the page back. I read off the words from the page verbatim. This is all quite a simple task, that my moronic classmates magnify in difficulty. As I finish I can hear them talking. Talks of late night meetups, and normal sexual acts. All of which bores, and sickens me. The teacher continues to talk to the class as I flip back to that image of the diapered mare. Gazing upon it, I feel empty knowing this is not the norm of this world. I once again find myself staring out that window looking down at that circus they call 'normalcy.'

This is my truth, and my truth alone. In this world looking out at those hapless mare's in the skimpy clothing, the stallions maintaining a perfect physique, and even those damn advertisements promoting all of this. All of these things disgust me. What I gaze upon is my truth, and the absolute truth. Thinking back to those rampant rapes, molestation charges, and sexual misconduct running rampant in Equestria I am left sick to my stomach. Combine with the lack of the far superior diaper pornography in this world, I can only conclude one thing. This world is rotting.

I continue to stare out the window trying desperately to alleviate my boredom. Yet, no matter how long I look I can not find anything of value. All that stares back at me is my reflection. That same light brown coat, and that brown mane of mine. I am just another earth pony unable to do anything in this world. Even my useless cutie mark, a simple blank sheet of paper, and a pen. Proving I am destine to do nothing more than live the life of a normal pony, and that I will accomplish nothing of value.

Looking up I can see the sun, and flashes of 'them' flood my mind. Those so called rulers, the ones that define normality. All I will ever be is another brick in their masonry, that is not the life I want to live. I want to refine it, all of it, in my image. I smile at the pure absurdity of that thought. I don't have them means to pull something like that off. I continue to stare out that window as the final bell went off indicating class is over. To me this is just one more year I have to get through before I can attend a university, and then live out my boring life in this utterly boring world.

Getting up something caught my eye, in that blue sky is the glimmer of a black object falling. I continue to look, my vision unbroken, as it lands on the ground. What is that!? Did anypony else see it? As I look around everypony is caught up in their own mundane lives to notice something so strange. Grabbing my bag I gallop out of the classroom, and made it out of the school to where that strange black object fell. Across a green field lacking anypony nearby is a black book. I slowly approach the book, and pick it up. It is quite thin, and looks worn out. As I turn the book around I am able to read its title.

_"Diaper Note." _

I am left in shock at the strange title written in the odd white font. D-diaper… why would this even exist here! My curiosity is piqued, and I open the book. On the back of the front cover there is writing, I began to read the first part out loud.

"_Diaper Note. The pony whose name is written in this note shall become incontinent._"

How ridiculous! I close the book and place it back down. It looks like somepony is trying to play a prank, maybe they know about me. Not wanting to raise suspicion I begin to walk away. It only took a few steps before thoughts of that book begins to burn in the back of my mind. I took one more look around, nopony is even there. It is just me and that book, whose title references my most darkest desire. Even though it makes no sense to somepony like me, I turn around, pick up the book, and place it into my saddlebag. Why am I doing this, I must be insane. Yet, I continue on my way home with that strange book in my possession. My mind is left uneasy as I continue my trip back home.

As I walk past the streets I look around, every other sight is more sickening than the last. Posters, ponies, and clothing all they ever do is promote sex. Prostitution, strip clubs, and even in their own day to day lives. All they ever do is remind me of the degeneracy plaguing this world. If only I can find some way to fix this rotting world. As I continue to walk thoughts of the book once again fill my mind. Obviously my current state of mind is a result from the final exam I just received. Ha, like I give a shit, in this world who really care what my grades were. I just need to get home so I can stop thinking about this stupid notebook. I continue the rest of my in silence until I finally reach my front door.

I quickly open the door and began my way to my room, until somepony blocking my path stops me.

"Light, you're finally home! So how was your exam grades"

It is my mother, she had probably been waiting to see what my exam grades were. At this point she is the only one that actually saw a meaning in that pointless number. I pull out the paper, give it to her, and began to walk back to my room. I can hear her congratulate me from the distance, but I didn't care. Everyone expects me to earn a perfect score every time, and so I did. This is a fact, and yet she excit every time. As if anypony could expect any less of me. As I walk away my mother mentions she is leaving for a while with my sister.

I finally make it back to my room, that same boring depressing room. Walking in I pass by that large collection of books on my bookshelf. A feeling of comfort washes over me as I remember what is hidden by the bindings. Since my dad would be at work until late tonight, this means I have the whole house to myself. Normally I would have taken advantage of the increase in privacy, but right now I need to take care of this nagging feeling the notebook has been giving me. I walk over to my desk, and remove that notebook. Once again I held that book in my hoof, I open the cover driven to read more.

"_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the pony's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, ponies sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of incontinence is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the pony's name, it will happen. If the cause of incontinence is not specified the pony will simply lose all control._"

I close the book, my insides burn with the excitement that such a thought could even exist. I begin to laugh. It is too bad such a thing is impossible. Even in this world of magic, for somepony like me this is impossible. Maybe I should write my own name in the book just for fun. I took out my pen, and once again open the book. I steady my pen as I drive it towards the blank page, but before I can write anything down, I stop. The sound of laughter echoes from the outside world. Putting my pen down I decide to go see what's the cause. As I look outside onto the streets, I am met with a sight that burns me.

The anger welling up inside of me returns at full force, it was her. Down on the streets talking to another pony was that mare I despise. She was a classmate, and ever since that remains a constant reminder of why I hate those idiots. It was a day stamped into my mind, of an incident that took place two years ago. Back when I was still vocal. I was approached by that worthless mare, she asked me that stupid question regarding whether or not I would go out with her. Even though I refused, she still tried to destroy my reputation. Those doctored photos, those phone calls, and the rumors. I grit my teeth, she was a waste of space that deserves to be punished for her selfishness. I don't know how she did it, but she found out the truth about me, and nearly exposed my secret out of spite. My only saving grace was how little proof she had, and how absurd it must have sounded to the normal ones. I want revenge, and that book began to fill my thoughts once again. Although I doubt it would have any real effect, I can at least try to do 'that' to help calm myself down.

I swiftly walk over to my table, open the book, and write her name, _Scarlet Kiss_. I note the time, and begin my wait for the forty seconds to pass. As I do this, that rule about keeping the victim's face in mind flashes into my head. Ha! As if I could get that unicorn out of my mind. Her white coat, her blond mane, and that cutie mark of the hoofcuff, are all frozen into my mind. The more I think about it, the more her cutie mark makes sense. She is destined to only drag others down with her.

I walk back to the window, she is still talking to that brown pony. I look at my watch only ten seconds remain as I stare on. As the clock finishes ticking down I kept my eyes focus on her, but nothing happens. Well, I expect as much, but at least doing that helps me calm down a bit. I was about to go back to my desk, when I notice something odd. Her shadow is growing at a rapid rate, but that doesn't make sense. It took a few seconds for my mind to put together what is happening.

"It-it worked…"

Dumbstruck at what is going on, my mind began to drift. There is no way, it must be a coincidence. I look back at the book afraid of the power it could hold, maybe I am just seeing things.

"AHHHHH!"

My mind quickly snaps back to reality, as I hear a piercing scream. Looking back outside, I can see Scarlet hopping around. She finally realizes what she is doing. I quickly open my window so I can hear what is going on. The brown stallion is now laughing at her as she jumps into the bushes. As I listen closely I can make out what she is saying.

"STOP THAT! This isn't funny! Are you even listening to meeeee!? Quiiiiiick geeeeet help!"

I can hear her straining on some of her words. As I continue to look, she jumps back from the bushes.

"NO! WHY DID I DO THAT! This can't be happening! My life is ruined!"

The brown stallion falls over on the ground laughing hysterically, as she begins to cry. I knew what happened, I look at the book, and then at my watch. Exactly one minute and forty-seven seconds ago I had sealed that mare's fate by writing her name in the _Diaper Note. _At exactly one minute seven seconds ago, thanks to that note's strange powers Scarlet Kiss was rendered completely incontinent. She then proceeded to urinate on the sidewalk in front of an unknown brown stallion. A few seconds later as she realized this she jumps into a bush in order to save face. In the process, she defecated in that very bush. Now she is utterly humiliated and crying.

I should be happy, but I wasn't. What have I gotten myself into? I now have this incredible power, something nopony should have. I can make even my own dreams come true. In fact, if I am careful I could use this book to accomplish great things. As I continue to ponder over the many possibilities this book offers me, I am interrupted by yelling coming from outside. That stallion is once again standing up, but this time he has a camera in his hooves. Scarlet is now on the sidewalk, lying back and cowering in a new puddle of urine. She probably tried to run away. Now there she was, that mare that tried to ruin my life. About to suffer the same fate, she attempted to impose on me. I am so happy, and I am content that I had gotten my revenge. Yet, something bothers me. Now there is this asshole stallion towering over that pathetic mare.

"P-please what are you doing!? D-don't do this, I will do anything."

Scarlet was on the ground, sobbing furiously. At the same time that stallion is still advancing towards her.

"Oh no, this is too rich! I am just going to snap a few shots of your little accident and use them for my benefit. I remember a few years back you tried to spread some ridiculous rumors about some honor kid, and claimed he was into this stuff. With these photos I can only imagine how much that story will blow up in your face. Then we will see what you will do to keep me quiet."

How the hell can he even consider kicking somepony when they can't even fight back. She is incontinent now, and now has to spend the rest of her life in diapers. While that thought normally would intrigue me, I can't let him do this to her. I look back at the _Diaper Note, _I can use that, but I didn't know his name. What the hell am I going to do, and why the hell do I care so much!? I took a good look at the camera and had an idea, but he is getting ready to take her picture. I have to act fast! Looking around my room, I grab my alarm clock. In one swift motion I completely open the window, and chuck it at him.

*DING*

I look on, as the alarm clock has made an impact with his head. The stallion falls to the ground, landing on his camera in the process. Even from my distance I can hear that crunch noise that indicates the end for that camera's life. Scarlet began to look to look around afraid. Probably searching for the reputation saving clock's owner. Her eyes met with mine, and I can tell she knew. She looks like she wants to say something, but that stallion got up. He picks up his camera, and by the look of his face, he wasn't happy with its current condition. All he needs to do is look at Scarlet and follow her gaze back to me.

"HEY! What is the big deal! You got a death wish punk! I'll murder you you asswipe!"

Hmph! What an idiot, truly a Ferus like him is unnecessary in this day and age. Of course I would rather not start a fight with somepony like him, but there always is a better way. Right now I need to carefully provoke him.

"Yeah, you waste of space! How about dealing with somepony your own size?"

I can see my challenge makes him boil with anger, obviously my previous estimate regarding the state of his intelligence appears to be correct.

"OH YEAH! How about you get down here and fight me like a real stallion!"

Now to lay my trap.

"Hahaha! Are you kidding? Why in all of Equestria would I fight a moron like you. I am sure you hail from a family of losers. I don't know who to blame, you for being so stupid, or your stupid parents for cursing this world with an idiot like you."

He lost it, I am certain I was a bit too rough with my last comment. He picks up his camera and throws it at me. I expect as much and dodge out of the way. It crashes against my bookshelf shattering it to pieces. It doesn't matter, I already have my prize. In the rubble of the once whole camera is a green tag I noticed was secured to the camera, when he tried to take that picture earlier. I pick it up, and as expected, it has his name and address written on it. It's a lost and found tag, meant to help return his camera if it ever came to be out of his possession. This time he will regret being so careful. I can hear him outside, he is beating down my door and shouting profanities, I slowly walk over to my desk. I open the _Diaper Note,_ and write his name down, _Flaring Slate. _I can only note that his name suits his crude demeanor.

I pick up a small black box from my desk, and return back to my window. A smile runs across my face as I look down at the stallion foolheartedly trying to get into my house. I continue to look at my watch, on the verge of laughter. I had lock my door earlier, so even if the first occurrence of the note was a fluke I am fully prepared. My father being a detective has a well made security system set up in the house. So if he manages to break through that door I can only imagine how long it will take him before the police arrive, maybe if he is lucky he'll be able to enter my door. But that isn't my plan this time. Oh no, he has only a few seconds left before he will regret ever having come here.

"You bastard let me in!"

Three.

"I swear to Celestia, I will make you pay!"

Two.

"You are fucking dead!"

One.

"Ugh!"

The banging stops, looking down I could see it. The corners of my mouth tear further into my face, widening my smile. I can hear it so clearly, the sound of rushing water. I can't hold it back any longer, my thunderous laugh fills the air. I pick up the black box, making sure he could see it.

"Hahahahahaha! Now what exactly were you planning, to piss all over my front door?"

He looks so confused, so lost, and so utterly broken.

"B-but, h-how did I..!?"

This is perfect.

"I guess that fall on your camera really did a number on you. Oh, and speaking of cameras, say cheese."

I raise the black box, seeing this, he flees in fear leaving a trail of urine in his path. I did it, I won. I lower the black box, it's nothing more than a watch box that I had bought my wrist watch in. It wasn't even a real camera, not that I need one to invoke fear in somepony as pathetic as him. Once again laughter erupts from me, I amovertaken by this feeling of triumph. This feeling is far more amazing than the one I had getting revenge against Scarlet. Remembering her I manage to quiet my laughter. She is still lying there, looking at me confused. I felt at the very least I could call out to her.

"Are you okay?"

As my voice reaches her ears, she quickly gets up, and begins to gallop away. Not that I blame her. I thought to myself about how she would now need to wear diapers forever. Although this thought fascinates me, I know that any diapers made for a mare her size will be inadequate. I know this quite well from experience, and it is a concept that is utterly annoying to me. If there is a larger market for this, then the products could be great, if more ponies need diapers there will be a larger pool of diaper porn, if this world is infested with diaper wearers it would…

My mind frozen, I look back at the book on my desk. My mind races with thoughts of what I can accomplish. With this book I have the tools to reshape this world in my own image. No longer will my lack of power be my restraint. Now with this notebook I have the power to fix this world. I quickly return to my desk, my heart beating a mile a minute. Right now I need to be careful how I go about this. My first step is to begin afflicting politicians, actor, fashion designers, and the Canterlot elite. Right now I need to avoid using this on those rulers, I am not sure if this note is strong enough to affect Alicorns yet. I will slowly work my way up the chain, soon everything will change. I once again pick up my pen and open the cover of the book, this is only the beginning.

Soon a month passed and slowly all of Equestria is becoming incontinent. Originally they tried to cure it by using magic, but all attempts failed. To slow down their efforts, I occasionally added flu like symptoms before the onset of incontinence. As a result, those ponies assumed this is the result of a new disease. While they began running around my red herring, searching for a cure, I began my plan. It began with small time designers, and business owners. Of course the ponies responded to it exactly the way I expected. They pushed the abnormal ponies that needed diapers out of the limelight and inserted new ones in their place. It is only a matter of time before most of them ended up in diapers as well. Soon it became tricky to find any designer or business owner without someway to cope with their new incontinence.

Now that I have an effect on the bridge between the common folk and elite I can begin to put the next phase of my plan into action. I can't help but laugh at how perfectly everything is going. I sit down in my chair, and reach for an apple into the small bowl of apples my mother has brought me. Scanning the last batch of names written in the _Diaper Note_, I am reminded of the neglect I am giving my own desires. Ever since I found the notebook I have not once indulged my own fetish. Right now I need to focus, there will be plenty of time for that once everything is settled. As I stare out my window taking in the dark night sky, I feel a presence behind me.

It is unlike anything I felt before. I begin to breath heavily, I can feel it, peering into my soul. I sharply inhale, and exhale, and I am ready to meet this 'thing' that is observing me. As I turn around I stare into its red eyes, from what I can tell it looks like a pony. It is much larger than me, maybe even the height of those rulers. It has a pale blue coat, and a long unkempt black mane. There is a silver earing on its left ear in the shape of a heart. On its front right hoof is a metal bracelet, on its back left hoof is an odd holster carrying a book attach to a chain that connect to a belt around its waist. As I run my eyes across the creature I notice it has an oddly particular cutie mark, a pacifier. As my eyes wander around its mark, I notice it is wearing a diaper. My eyes continue to run along its back and forehead. This confirms my suspicions, it bears both black wings and an elongated horn. I am standing in the presence of an Alicorn, a god. It smiles at me as it speaks.

"So kid, I see you have taken quite a liking to my book."

My eyes lock with the odd creature. Judging by its voice it must be male. Right now I know that I need to keep my cool and asses the situation. I had my suspicions about who the creator of this powerful book was, but this surpasses all of them.

"Relax. My name is Nyuk. I am a being that succeeded your world millennia ago, I guess you would refer to me as an Omushin. It roughly means a diaper god. Many moons ago me and my friends transcended your plane of existence. Judging by how excited you were earlier, you must have figured out the power contained in that notebook of mine. Although I must say I never expected the pony to find it would have written so many names."

I see, so it's all beginning to make sense. Of course the only way a book like this can even exist is if a pony that surpasses even Celestia wrote it. The rules the _Diaper Note_ follows surpass the laws of even our own reality, yet is heavily bound its limitations. However, that doesn't matter right now.

"An Omushin huh, well I can't say I am surprised. I expected somepony would come for the book eventually. Its power is unbelievable, and now that I have seen the full extent of its power I feel even more confident in what I am about to do. So what is your plan Nyuk? Is this where to take my continence away from me, and then get your book back?"

Nyuk looks at me confused.

"Take it from you, now why would I do that? That book is yours now, the moment it enters the pony world, it becomes part of it. However, I admit I didn't expect this reaction from you. You can do whatever you want with it. You can keep writing names, destroy it, or give it to somepony else. However, I should warn you, if you do either of the last two I will be forced to erase your memory of ever having possessed the book."

I look back at him at a loss for words, this is the most incredible thing I have heard in my entire life.

"Th-this is my book?"

"Yup, and it will remain your book until you become fully incontinent yourself. When that time comes it will fall on me to write your name in my _Diaper Note_."

Nyuk removes the book he keeps in his holster. He opens it and flips through the pages. As long as I kept my continence I can remain the holder of the book. This is something I need to ensure I am careful about, but there is still more things I need to ask.

"Hey Nyuk, why was the book given to me?"

Hearing this the Omushin put his book away and laughed.

"You honestly believe you were chosen? No such thing happened, I just happened to have left my book in that spot, and you happen to have picked it up. That is why the language rules are written in is one that anypony can read. It was all a coincidence."

I must say that is quite a coincidence. I am rather lucky to have come across this book, but then again luck means nothing if you can't use it. I look back at the Omushin, whose attention is more towards the direction of my table. It extends its wings as it began to hover in the air.

"Oh my, are those apples!?"

Nyuk uses his magic to pick up one of the apple, bringing it to his mouth and beginning to eat it. As I look at his diaper I can see it has a yellow tint in its whiteness. So it would appear he needs those as well. I still have one more question I need to ask right now.

"Nyuk, why did you drop the book in our world?"

"I must say the one thing we have difficulty in our world is finding apples as delicious as the ones here. I think the best word to describe them is juicy. To tell you the truth kid, I'd prefer them purered or in juice form, but these are still good."

"Nyuk stop playing games, why!?

Finishing the apple, he looks at me perplexed.

"Why? Because I was bored. You see kid, our world isn't exactly a great place. Most of us Omushins just spend the day lounging around without much to do, and believe it or not after a couple of thousand years even wearing diapers starts to lose its appeal. So I decided to drop a Diaper Note into your world to alleviate my boredom. Now that you have picked it up we are bound by the book until it is no longer in your possession. So kid, what will you do now?"

Hearing all this I began to smile, this is perfect, everything is even better than I could ever expect.

"This _Diaper Note_ truly is amazing. You see Nyuk I have already begun my plan. I have written the names of the most influential ponies within my section of Equestria, and I plan to spread out even further."

"Huh!? What's the point of doing that?"

"Right now the norm this world centers around, is one that does not suit me. I want to change that. I want the world to be one consumed in diapers. No longer with those idiots define what is and isn't acceptable. I will be the one to rewrite this world in my own image."

I can see a glimmer in Nyuk's eyes.

"Why even bother? You obviously have an attraction to diapers. Wouldn't it just be simpler to write your friends and family's name's down, and alter their perception so you could wear and do whatever you wanted?"

"Because... I have been bored too. After I wrote my first name I began to wonder exactly what I could do. But then I thought to myself what if somepony else picked up the _Diaper Note, _what would they have done? In the end, I came to one conclusion somepony needed to fix this rotting world. Even if I have to sacrifice my own desires to do it, who cares somepony has to do it. I realized that if I don't do this who will? That's the point there is no one! I soon began to realize the meaning of my cutie mark. The page is the world and I am the pen, I can rewrite this world. I am the only one that can do it. I will do it! Using the _Diaper Note_ I will change the world! I will fix this world, one name at a time, so eventually this world will be filled with diaper wearers. This world will be reborn, free of the shameful depravity and filled with a fetish that is truly pure. I, Light Ponami, will recreate this as a diaper world, and I… I will become the god of this new world!"

Looking over I could see that look of interest in his eyes, and his hooves shook.

"It is just as I thought. Ponies are so interesting."

He begins to laugh as the night fades away. Right now I know I can succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

In a pitch black room, locked away from the world, a lone pony with an unkempt black mane stared at illuminated pages of a book. A door hidden in the darkness opened as a much larger pony, wearing a trench coat and hat, walked in. As he reached the lone light in the room, he began to speak. "Sir, I have acquired all the books you requested. Will there be anything else?" The pony sitting in the darkness remained silent. The larger stallion understood what this meant and nodded. "I have received further information from the Canterlot Royal Guards. The princesses are currently under an anti-magical barrier at an undisclosed location. We have been granted full funding and are to move forward with the operation. We are to detain the pony responsible for these odd attacks by any means. Our last update has shown the individual the investigation has dubbed 'Diara' has successfully induced irreversible incontinence in seven-hundred more ponies in the past twenty-four hours. For now, I will go oversee the investigation's attempts to locate Diara and will be back to check on you in 4 hours." The stallion exited the dark room, leaving the pony soaked in darkness to his devices.

As the door closed, a white hoof extended past the light and dipped into that darkness to pull out a pink frosted cupcake. The pony stopped, lost in his thoughts. As he placed the cupcake down, he brought his hoof up to his mouth and pressed on his upper lip. "Diara, huh? I wonder just how much longer you can keep running from justice."

*RING* *RING* *RIN-*

I wake up once again, slamming my hoof against my alarm clock. After seeing it survive a collision with that dense stallion's cranium I know it can handle worse. I get out of my bed and begin my morning ritual. I start by going to the bathroom to brush my teeth, take a shower, and wear my newly appointed uniform. As a result of the rampant incontinence that had been plaguing Equestria, our school had issued uniforms we were required to wear. Their purpose, as misguided as it is, is to help students currently wearing fit in better and contain any accidents for students that are still 'normal' and may be affected by the 'disease'. I can't help but laugh at how misguided their efforts to maintain their old standards of normalcy are. Soon this world will be mine, and no amount of running can save them from that inevitable fact. I'm going to make the world know I'm here… that somepony is passing righteous judgment on them; Condemning all that reject my utopia to the joys of my diapered world.

I return to my desk. Today is Saturday. Although there is no need for me to wear my uniform, I feel I may as well humor them and use it as a way to leave suspicion off of me. Today I have to make a special trip a few towns over. I collect my saddle bag and place the _Diaper Note_ inside it. I especially need it to pull off today's plan. I look outside my window and see Nyuk; he is standing at the front door waiting for me. He is extremely excited about today's trip, probably due to the apple fields in that town. I am about to leave my room until I notice my calendar. Looking at it reminds me of the three months that have already passed. These past three months were truly something interesting...

Three months ago, I decided to use another feature mentioned in the _Diaper Note. _This feature allows me to modify the way an individual becomes incontinent. While testing it I realized this effect allowed me to manipulate the behavior of the individual before they became incontinent. However, further testing showed the note is limited to a 28 day time period before the incontinence immediately takes effect, regardless of the orders listed, thereby ending the order. Additional tests showed that although I can't issue orders past the 28 day limit, any effects in regards to the incontinence continues. This includes the use of superlatives such as making someone hate, or like, their own incontinence. In addition, if the order has a permanent effect, that effect will remain. For example, if I order someone to cut off a hoof, it will remain cut. Luckily, this concept also applies to memories. Should I write that someone forgets something their memories will be lost permanently. These limitations forced a bit of creativity to adequately pull off my plan but I still managed to use it to my advantage.

My first major usage of this function was on a series of business ponies that owned several businesses that dealt with the manufacturing of adult diaper. My instructions regarding the pony's actions were simple. _They would undergo severe stress from their job of producing inadequate adult diapers. This stress would then drive them to sell their company to a specified bidder._ At this exact same time I used the note to instigate the hostile takeovers of those companies by several foal diaper producing corporations. I began by rendering all the owner's family and loved ones mysteriously incontinent. I then used the note on the owners themselves, alongside a set of commands. _They were to purchase the adult diaper corporations I designated. Then they would pursue the production of quality adult diapers, before then becoming incontinent themselves._ Even after the note's effect wore off they would be driven by not only the increasing demand, but the sudden need of quality diapers for themselves, their families, and loved ones.

By the second month I decided to shift my focus to altering the population's perception towards diapers. My plan was to leave the entire fashion world needing diapers. This would help to glorify diapers in the eyes of the mindless masses. In the beginning, this plan worked flawlessly. However, soon I began to suffer setbacks. Many of the models used stage names instead of their legitimate ones. Without their real names, the _Diaper Note _was rendered useless. Of course, even if my plan didn't succeed completely, I still managed to inflict a sizable amount of the most influential ponies in Equestria with the need to wear diapers. As I expected, even without the use of the _Diaper Note_ to afflict models directly, the sudden climb in diaper users already began to increase the popularity of diaper models. With it came clothing, advertisements, and, of course, pornography all related to diapers. I was approaching my goal. The Diaper Note served more as a catalyst to the inevitable change taking this world over.

It has now entered the third month since I received this powerful notebook. During this whole time I have been writing the names of regular ponies to ensure the change is more common place. I have spread out the incontinence to all the cities surrounding Equestria; Influential ponies, regular ponies, and all of the creatures of this world. It doesn't matter; all will be diapered in my perfect world.

I look at my calendar. It has marks on key days of significance. Next month is the closing for the acquisition and expansion of several foal diaper companies. Aside from my current plan, I have also invested heavily in their stock. I will be a rich pony in exactly one month's time. Five days following the closing, several top design firms will reveal their new clothing line. Apparently, with this new focus on diapers, a new fashion trend is sweeping Equestria: Adult Foal. Now, while I would be lying if I didn't say it thoroughly intrigues me, I can not partake. Right now, as painful as it is, I am forced to remain a messiah that will lead others to their salvation. Yet, through it all, I must observe paradise from the depths of hell. Only when they are all saved can I finally ascend to this diaper paradise of my own creation. A smile runs across my face as I head downstairs and out my door. As I walk outside I am met with his voice, spilling with annoyance over how long I made him wait.

"Light, are you finally ready?" The Omushin leers in my direction and seems quite impatient with me.

"Yes, Nyuk. Let's make it to the train station." As I said that, Nyuk's demeanor changes to one of excitement. For a god, he didn't do a good job selling the fear factor. I continue on my way, passing by the front of my house. Memories of Scarlet lying here flash into my mind. I wonder what exactly happened to her. However, directly after the incident, she switched schools. I walk over the now clean sidewalk, putting that thought behind me. Right now I need to focus on putting the next step of my grand plan into play. I pass by the city streets on my way to the train station, and am quite pleased by the changes. Several new shops selling Adult Foal wear have opened up and advertisements for new brands of diapers lined the streets. The ponies dotting the streets were mostly diapered, clothed, or both. Nopony dares to insult another, for it's only a matter of time until they themselves end up in need of diapers. Looking at all those ponies going about their business, in this new world going towards path to diapers, I feel pure excitement. Soon they will have no one to thank but me for this grand new world.

As we continue to walk, we arrive at the train station. Walking on the platform, I notice two ponies standing outside a door I have never seen at the station before. On the door there is a black image of a pony lying on a table with a diaper on. I can smell foal powder as I pass by. It appears it is already reaching the point where changing rooms are being installed publically. I couldn't help but mutter under my breath, "Exactly as planned." As I continue on my way I cross by the bathroom. A mare exits, the smell of that putrid unclean odor fills the air. Ugh! How sickening! To think, they can stand doing that in there. Well, that is no matter. I run my hoof through my mane to straighten it. Soon there will only be changing rooms in my perfect world. Right now, I just need to continue with my plan.

I board the train, sit down, and present my pass to the conductor. As he left I looked up to see Nyuk flying overhead. As a Omushin, he is perfectly invisible to anyone that had not come into contact with the Diaper Note, as no one else could hear, feel, or see him. It is a rather useful ability, but he rarely would use it for my benefit; unless I bribe him. That is one a list of reasons for today's trip. This train is en route to a small village I had visited a few times in the past. Now, while it appears to be a quiet little village, looks are quite deceiving. In this small town, Celestia has deviously hidden a powerful weapon; one that can possibly oppose me. I have to make sure it is out of commission. Another strange thing about this village is the odd library there. It's quite small, but contains several rare books known only to the Canterlot Royal Library. There are also some odd rumors circulating about a resident which can prove useful in regards to further tests of the _Diaper Note's _capabilities.

In an attempt to contain my excitement, I decide to examine the contents of the train car. To my surprise, most of the ponies in this particular car appear to be the first batch of newcomers to the new world. As I look across I can see most of them are wearing clothes and carrying their saddlebags closely. I can clearly see they are diapered, and that they are carrying their supplies with them. No matter how much they try to blend in with the sheep, that smell of foal powder and pacifying crinkle gives them away. Even if they try to hide it from the progression of this world, I will still forgive their foolishness. For I know, soon they will see the light that I as their god have already lit for them. I exhaled; as my breath exits my mouth I can almost see it, empowered by my drive to fix this world.

"It is 12:35 pm. We have arrived at our final stop in Ponyville. Please collect your bags and proceed to the nearest exit." The mechanical voice shut off, indicating an end to the journey.

The doors open and I exit on the door to my right, Nyuk following behind. It is obvious he can barely contain his excitement. So strange to see a god getting so excited over an apple orchard. For now, I may as well leave him off at the Apple Family Orchard. This will give me a chance to verify if everything is going as planned. "Okay, Nyuk. Ley's stop by that apple farm first. You wait there while I take care of a few things, alright?" The Omushin flies down next to me and begins to walk on his hooves.

"No complaints here. Just be sure to take as much time as you need." He crookedly smiles at the sheer notion of what he plans to do.

It is obvious he only wants to indulge, not that this bothers me. In fact, this may prove to be useful in the future. It's a short walk from the station to the orchard, but along the way I am reminded of the next reason I have come to this town. Due to the state of this tiny village, there are few public records of the names of all its residents. As such, I have very little luck spreading my influence here. If all goes as planned that will change. Passing through the streets we descend towards the dirt roads. We pass by several apple trees. I could see that look of pure lust burning in his eyes. "Please, Nyuk. control yourself for a bit longer. I need to talk to somepony before you can eat."

"Hmmph! Fine…" He pouts, but agrees to my request. For a god he really acts childishly when the subject pertains to apples. I should remember this for the future.

I can see the barn up ahead. As I get closer I can see a white mare leaving the barn; a unicorn with a purple mane. She is using her magic to levitate a few folded articles of clothing, and she looks quite pleased. A devious smile runs across my face. I know who she is. As she passes by me humming, I see it. The first pony I have seen today just walking around in a diaper, no regard for her prior self. "Exactly as planned." She seems quite happy and the reason is obvious. She successfully hit the market the moment the Adult Foal fashion craze engulfed the masses. Most ponies were confused as to why she was so prepared, as well as to why her designs were made with the functionality of a diaper wearer in mind. Of course, there were rumors she loved her new diapered state and wouldn't trade it for the world. While she does deny it publicly, her critics remain. Not unusual considering she is one of the few ponies that walk in broad daylight in just a diaper or her own foal fashion. This must make it hard for others to take her statement seriously. Of course, I know the truth.

We finally arrive at the barn. Walking inside, I can see an orange mare. She looks over some cloth in her hooves, seemingly engrossed in the yellow clothing in her hooves. It is obvious that she is enamored with it, completely oblivious that anypony looking in could see her diapered rump clear as day. Then again, I doubt she cares. As I approach her from behind, she is startled. She quickly folds up what she has and hides it behind her back. I smile, knowing full well what she was doing. For now, I may as well play the role of the confused city kid. It would be better for us all. "Hello Miss Applejack. We discussed me coming by today to purchase some apples." She relaxes, probably assuming I didn't see anything.

"Ah! You must be Light. Been waitin' for ya! Just give me a right minute. I got'a put something away." Applejack left the barn and swiftly returned back, no longer holding that article of clothing. "Sorry for the wait." As she returns, she walks over to me and hands me a slip of paper with some instructions. "Just follow this path 'til you run into my brother, Big Mac. Show him that and he'll take ya to your order."

As she turns away, I could see she already used her diaper heavily but didn't care. I have one more question to ask to ensure the absence of any suspicion. "How will I know what he looks like?"

She continues walking away, and yells back at me. "He's the big, red stallion. You can't miss 'im!"

"Thanks!" I call out, walking in the direction of her brother. I know full well what Big Mac looks like and his condition at the moment. The apple family is quite well known as the largest producer of apples for all of Equestria, just like that up and coming designer from Ponyville that is now becoming famous through all of Canterlot. They were the only exceptions to the vast tedium of locating ponies' names in this village. As I continue to walk, with a pouting Nyuk in tow, I notice Applejack was correct. Her brother is out in the fields bucking trees. As I expect, Big Mac is diapered as well. He is probably out here due to his shame of the whole thing, not wanting to be in front and dealing with visitors. It must be quite difficult living with his very 'conforming' sister. I approach him, paper in hoof, "Hello! You must be Big Mac. Your sister told me to give this to you so you could take me to my order." He takes the slip and reads it.

"Yup!" The diapered stallion signals me to follow him.

I follow the stallion as he guides me through the fields. Walking with him, I notice he is oddly content with his current state. After a few minutes, we happen upon a small grove with a small set of trees sectioned off. I thank him for taking me here. He nods and walks away, all without any hint of shame. It is a bit odd so see a pony that isn't embarrassed or hating his current state, especially since I afflicted him normally. Anyway, I have something that needs to be taken care of.

"Okay, Nyuk. As per my agreement this entire sectioned area is yours to do with however you wish. I happened to get a good price, since the apples were never picked. So as long as you stay in the bound area you can eat as much as you want." I doubt he hears me, having already rushed off to eat the apples. To be honest, I doubt he can eat these many, but I need to keep him occupied while I finish up here. "Okay, Nyuk. I'll be back to pick you up later!" I could see him peek up from an apple tree to wave at me; such a gluttonous god. It doesn't matter. Now I can continue my plan.

After traveling through town I happen upon the key to my journey, The Golden Oak Library. I note the time as 1:25 pm and enter. Passing through the door, an odd, small, purple creature greets me.

"Hello there. You must be new. I am Spike the Dragon. Twilight is busy at the moment. So, if you need any help, you can ask me!"

Ah, a dragon. Looks like the rumors were correct. This is perfect. The owner is also preoccupied. Now, time to begin. "Thank you. I was looking for a few books. Um, could you first please show me where your bathroom is?"

"Sure, no problem!" The little dragon points in front of me. "Just head down that way. You can't miss it."

I thank him and make it into the bathroom. After I enter, I pull out the _Diaper Note _and begin my next test. Readying my pen, I write down the creature's name and his instructions. _Spike the Dragon, he will lose his continence in 30 seconds. If questioned about the arrival of any ponies between 1:25 pm to 1:35 pm he will lose all memory pertaining to any new ponies that entered the room at this time. Post incontinence he will show little to no resistance to the concept of needing diapers. _As I write down the last few details, I close the book. There is no guarantee this will actually work, but I need a contingency plan in case it does.

I put the book away and look at my watch. With ten seconds left I flush the toilet. As I exit, I hear the defeated cry of the small dragon. Looks like Nyuk's wording in the _Diaper Note _isn't written as clearly as it could have been. The use of "_anypony_" in the note is moot, just as I expected. Aside from ponies, this note could affect any organism. With this confirmation I can put the next phase of my plan into action. Soon the sound of another pony galloping through the library catches my attention.

"Spike! What happened!?" The sound came from a purple unicorn with a purple mane. She is another one whose name was easy to locate and somepony I need for my plan.

"I-I don't know Twilight, I just couldn't control myself."

This will simplify matters immensely. I better hurry before she asks that dragon about me, and this all turns into a muddled mess.

"You must be under the effect of the incontinence spreading through all of Equestria. Celestia currently has me looking for the cause of all this. Quick, Spike. Did-"

"Hello, is everyone okay?" I made it just in time. As I looked down I could see the puddle of urine created by the sobbing little dragon. Standing next to the dragon is the student of the princess Twilight Sparkle. I'd think the princess would give more care to the safety of her prized student. In the end, the all-powerful rulers of this land are so frightened by my power they can only hide in fear.

"Oh! Hello there, when did you arrive here?"

"Sorry! I just came in a few moments ago." Now I have the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. "My name is Light. I was going to check out a few books for a research assignment for my class. I was just in the bathroom when I heard the noise. If you don't mind me asking, what happened here?"

"Oh, sorry. It looks like this incontinence is spreading deeper into Ponyville and it just afflicted my assistant. I am currently researching the cause under orders from princess Celestia. Since you entered right before Spike became like this, I will need to run a few tests on you."

A wryly one, eh? Hmph! No matter. "Not a problem. I would love to help in anyway. But first, I think your little dragon might need a bit of help." All eyes turn to the purple dragon sitting in the corner, upset over the mess he made on the floor.

"Oh my! Spike, I had almost forgotten! I am going to need some dia- Um… protection!"

'Protection'. What a worthless term. Such a shame that the word diaper burns her tongue. I should change that. Twilight, I hope you are ready to join my new world. "Excuse me miss, I happen to have a few diapers on me. You see, my sister happens to have been affected by the incontinence, so I was out buying a few for her. They may be a bit big for him, but they are better than nothing." I pull out a few diapers from my saddle bag. I could almost feel the venom dripping off each word I spoke. She has no clue what I have in store for her, my little puppet.

"Oh wow! Thank You so much!" The mare looks so thankful as she collects the diapers from me. In just a few more minutes I am sure she will thoroughly enjoy them. "Sorry to ask this, but could you wait here for a moment?"

"Not a problem. Please, take your time." As she walks away, I couldn't help but smirk. There goes that foolish mare, diapers in tow. Even though her assistant refuses to budge, she uses her magic to move him to the next room. While she is gone, I pull out my _Diaper Note _and use its power to script how the future will unfurl. The words pour out of my pen. Each letter is written at insane speeds that my mind can barely keep up with my own text. Dotting the last period, I close the book and return it to my saddlebag.

After a few more minutes pass I can see a flash of purple light from the next room, signaling that my plan worked. To kill a bit of time, I walk around the library noticing books on memory alteration spells, truth spells, powers that I couldn't ever hope to obtain. Quite honestly, it scares me to think unicorns have access to such spells, but now I can level the playing field with this note. A little while later the now diapered dragon comes running out of the room, more chipper than he has been all day. He is running to the door carrying with him a slip of paper. I should see how well the note worked on her. "Hey, Spike. Are you okay? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking. Twilight is having me run to Rarity's for an order she need's filled out. Sorry, got'a run!" The little dragon opened the door and rushed outside. I must say he is far more excited than I would expect, even if he is under the effects of the note. A few moments later, Twilight returns. Now the game can begin.

"Okay, Light. I have a few questions for you and I may need to run a few tests."

"I refuse to help. Instead, how about you provide me with a copy of the Ponyville census report and information regarding the princess's investigation into the sudden incontinence spreading thought Equestria?"

"Alright! Just give me a moment." Twilight vanishes for a bit and returns with a book and hands it to me. "Here you go. That census is complete as of the first of this month and contains the names and pictures of all of Ponyville's residents. As for the investigation, Celestia has entrusted me with searching for a cure. I am to treat it as a magical disease and look for the method used to spread the disease. I am to then formulate a cure. However, all of my attempts have proven useless. It was recently that the Princess set up a task force, Created under the assumption that there is a suspect inducing the incontinence by an unknown but powerful means that may exceed even the Princess' own power. This suspect has been given the name "Diara" and the pony in charge is a well renowned detective. His face and name are unknown to all, but his deduction skills are unparalleled. He goes by the name "L". In two weeks I am to cease all research relating to a cure and return back to my former assignment of studying the magic of friendship."

Hmm… So the princess isn't as completely useless as I assume. She somehow manages to get closer to the truth regarding the _Diaper Note_. It is no matter. Not like a mere pony can comprehend the power I possess. Celestia, even your prized student has left you for my world, and in the end no one will be able to stop me. Time to bring my trip to this quaint town to an end. "First, you will forget ever having handed the census to me. Next, you will give me all the material you have on the Griffon kingdom."

"Sorry, but I no longer have any books pertaining to the Griffon Kingdom. Is there anything else you need?"

"WHAT!? Where are all your books regarding the Griffon Kingdom!?"

"They were all permanently checked out four days ago by a large stallion. I was unable to tell who he was because he wearing a large black coat and hat. However, when he came in to take all of my books on the subject, he presented a document with the royal seal on it. As such, I have reason to suspect he may have been part of the task force working under L or may have even been L himself."

"H-he knew…" My vision is blurry. H-how did he know… I have to calm down, I need to steady my breathing. I need to focus. A week ago somepony decided to confiscate all of this library's books on the Griffon Kingdom, the only place I have not been able to carry my influence at all due to the low quantity of information regarding its citizens. Now somepony, L, has taken some of the most detailed records in Equestra that are not restricted to the Canterlot elite. He must have realized I need the names and faces of my victim to use my power. No! If I don't go through with my plan he will get that much closer to figuring out how I have been doing this. If I can pull this off he will realize I have no use for the books. I need another strategy, fast! "Twilight! Do you know anyway to get detailed information about the Griffon Kingdom regarding its citizens!?"

"No, not personally. Oh! My friend Rainbow Dash is friends with a Griffon. Well… they were friends, so I am not too sure how much she can help."

Wait, that's it! I can still complete my plans. "Don't worry, that is perfect. You have been a great help. Tell me where I can find Rainbow Dash and once I leave you will forget ever having met me." My marionette nods to me, I collect my information, and I exit the library. Leaving, I stop to turn around and tell her, "Goodbye," and continue on my way. As I am out of earshot of the library's entrance, I can see Spike returning with a large bundle of clothing. I am sure Spike and Twilight will enjoy their new clothes. If I am not mistaken, at this moment she will need the rest of those diapers. I just hope they last her long enough to get some more. I pull out my _Diaper Note _and prepare for another scripted event.

It doesn't take me long to make it to Rainbow Dash's home. As I look up I can see the cloud home in the sky. I look down at my watch, waiting 7 minutes for it to become exactly 2:00pm, and in my mind work out exactly how this will unfold. As the last second passes, a blue mare descends down from her home.

"Hey what are you doing here?" The blue mare looks at me annoyed.

Her attitude combined with her ability to fly away made me glad I decided to use the note in advance. "Hello, I was just wondering if you could tell me about your Griffon friend. I will need a picture, her name, and some information regarding her and I will be on my way." This is all way too easy...

I look at my watch and note that it is now 12:00am. The once bright day has descended into the bleak night. I am now in my own town, sitting on a park bench, waiting for the arrival of my final guest of the day. It has been quite a busy day but now it is all winding down. As I look to my right, I could see an upset Nyuk. He has been sulking ever since this morning. He has been upset ever since he found out he went out of the sectioned area and I ended up having to pay the difference. Apparently even with him being a god, and what not, he still has an odd sense of wanting to maintain trust, and feels like he has broken mine. I honestly don't care much about the money and am far more impressed he had managed to eat that many apples. Since I don't pay for labor, it only cost a few bits. However, I am enjoying how indebted he feels towards me, and I will be sure to exploit this in the future.

I pull out the _Diaper Note _and flip to the dog-eared page towards the middle. Surrounding this page is the myriad of pages filled with hundreds of names haphazardly written. Here lies one special page that is consumed more with words than names, all carefully written. The top half of this precious page has exactly six pony names, each containing a set of orders. Rarity was ordered to be consumed with creating fashion for my new world. The odd thing was that even after the 28 days were up, she was so engrossed with it that she never stopped making them. As a result, while others that were freed from the note's effects were left unable to create for my world anymore, she continued to gain fame and popularity for her fashion lines. The next is Applejack, another simple one. Thinking back to this morning, I remembered her oddly conforming brother's name was within in the vast pool of names and was not on this special page.

The next two are Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, both forced to obey any request given to them by anypony they talked to until they heard somepony say 'goodbye' to them. Both were used to gain information to further my goals. The next two are freshly written. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, complements of Twilight's census report. While they had no unique orders, they were all necessary. Stopping for a moment, I flip forward to admire all the new followers this census had granted me. Twilight truly was one of the most useful pawns in my plan. I return back to that page reading over the orders I had issued to all of my pawns.

Even without the secondary orders, all six names have two lines of orders in common: _"...will be happy with their new incontinent state, and enjoy their new need for diapers. They will then possess no desire to reverse their state."_ Now, even if Celestia requested them to use the Elements of Harmony against the effects of the book, they will refuse, now unable to risk the curing everypony, including themselves. At the same time, since the order is in relation to their incontinence, it bypasses the 28 day rule that normally hinders me. Now that I have effectively disarmed Celestia's weapon against the _Diaper Note_, there is nothing to stop me. Even with all this success I felt, those words Twilight told me this morning burned in the back of my mind. L… Why am I so concerned about this mere pony trying to stop me? My train of thought is broken by flapping of wings overhead. I stood up, greeting the odd creature. It is my first time gazing upon a griffon in person.

She looks at me, and pulls out a large book. Giving me the book she stares at me, lost. "What should I do now?"

"First, forget you ever met me, forget everything regarding this book, and ever came here. Next, fly over to Ponyville and meet up with your former friend Rainbow Dash." She looks at me with those same glazed over eyes my marionettes shared. She nods, and takes flight soaring towards her destination. Nyuk looks at me and seems vastly confused trying to understand my actions. "Something wrong, Nyuk?" A look of disdain filled his face. I could tell he was disgusted with my seemingly uninteresting actions.

"Now, while I understand your expectations of earning my favor with our trip to the apple farm, I cannot comprehend how sending that griffon to that pony helps you in anyway."

Ah, so he has been fully aware of my intentions from the start, yet he is still too slow to see the much larger picture. "Nyuk, I am quite disappointed in your inability to figure things out. My reasoning for leaving you with access to those apples was to create an alibi for myself. As far as anypony is concerned, I have been out eating apples at the Apple Family Farm. As for that griffon, she is simply on her way to see her old friend. I honestly don't care what happens to her from this point. I have the census of the Griffon Kingdom and she can no longer be traced back to me."

I can see that look on Nyuk's face. it has been months since I have seen him filled with this much intrigue. Is this really his entertainment, to watch me purify this world? Well, then I guess that I will have to provide him with one hell of show. Thinking about what has happened, I must admit it is truly sad she honestly expected a simple detective to stop me. This once rotting world and its pitiful goddess areboth left trembling at the power I possess, and now I can use it to save this world. With this book the entire Griffon Kingdom is mine and no one can stop me, not even L. Smiling, I clench the book in my hooves and laugh. Staring up at that moon placed in the sky by those obsolete gods, I can no longer contain my thoughts. "I will protect the innocent and those who seek comfort. I'm the one that will become the god of a new diapered world that everyone desires! I am Justice!"

Two weeks have passed since that meeting took place in that dark room. Once again that same door opens, that same stallion in the concealing outfit enters. The blue glow of a unicorn's magic appears in the corner of the room and the darkness is consumed by the light, revealing the two ponies in the room. The stallion uses his magic, removing his hat, revealing himself as a light gray unicorn. He is quite old as indicated by the grayness in his mane and moustache. He adjusts his glasses as he speaks to the white earth pony with the unkempt mane, sitting oddly at the nearby desk. "Sir, everything has gone according to your expectations."

"Watari, tell me what percent of the Griffon Kingdom has become incontinent, as well as their current state of affairs." The pony sitting in the chair reaches onto the table, picking up a small cake, and eats it.

Watari uses his magic to hold up a document, allowing him to read from it. "Current estimates show, one week after intercepting the griffon Gilda on her way to Ponyville, 37% of the entire Griffon Kingdom is now incontinent. Further estimates show that this number is expected to reach the 40th percentile in the next month." Watari flips the pages of the document. "Personnel gathering information have noted the initial order forbidding passage in and out of the kingdom, enacted two days after securing Gilda, has been redacted."

"What of the state of the captured griffon?" The pony runs his hoof through his mane with little to no effect in reducing its messy state.

"Upon acquisition of Gilda, we had her restrained in a small cell for questioning. Initial attempts to gather any information proved useless. She refused to answer any questions without having seen the pegasus living in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash. We attempted the use of spells and potions to ascertain the information, but all attempts proved useless. In the end, we felt it would be best to bring in the pegasus. Sadly, our attempt appears to have broken a spell previously surrounding her that we were unaware of. This resulted in memory loss of the events prior to, and leading up to, bringing in Rainbow Dash. As a result, she was left agitated and confused. We released her this morning."

"Perfect. Now that we have narrowed the location of our search to one city we can begin our search for Diara."

The light gray stallion places the document down and looks in the direction of the white pony. "L, I try not to question your methods, but why did you wait one week after we used our network to isolate the city that may contain Diara?"

The white hoof of the pony pushes out against the table, allowing the chair to rotate around. He faces the stallion and sighs, the large dark circles around his eyes highlighting the indifference in his eyes. "It wasn't my choice. I was issued to stand down until over one-third of the Griffon Kingdom was affected. This was a decision made in case this was incurable. Apparently, it would be better if they were in the same state as Equestria." For a moment a look of pure disgust fills his face. "Damn that Diara. He is already shifting the definition of justice in this world. I will be the one to stop him because I understand him."

Watari realizes this is something that is bothering L, and something he regrets questioning. "I am sorry, sir. I will get to work setting up the new facility. The stallion once again uses his magic to place his hat back on. Turning off the light, he exits the room.

With the light off, the solitary light bulb on the desk returns as the only light source in the room. L once again rotates his chair around, facing the desk in his room. _From what I can see he assumes he is bringing down divine punishment onto this world. This isn't divine judgment. It's the work of some childish pony that's rendering all in need of diapers. That's all. Diara is quite the gifted pony in both in his intelligence and power. No matter how gifted you are... You, alone, cannot change the world._ His eyes fill with determination. As he looks forward he exclaims aloud."I will be the one to stop you. I am Justice!"


End file.
